The present disclosure relates to a conveyance seat and particularly pertains to a conveyance seat including a discharge hole for discharging liquid adhered to a cover member.
In conveyance seats exposed to the outdoors, such as seats mounted on a two-wheeled automotive vehicle, liquid such as raindrops may remain on the seat. In addition, when an occupant sits on the seat, the occupant's clothing may get dirty by the liquid remaining on the seat or the occupant may feel uncomfortable with the liquid adhered to the clothing.
Japanese Patent Publication JP 5337560 B discloses, as a technique to prevent liquid from remaining between a backrest and a seat body of a seat for two-wheeled or three-wheeled vehicles among such conveyance seats, the technique in which ribs are formed between a backrest and a seat body to form a gap therebetween and thereby liquid is prevented from remaining therebetween.
More specifically, the liquid remains between the backrest and the seat body and the backrest is pressed when an occupant sits on the seat. Accordingly, the backrest separates from the seat body and the liquid leaks out from between the backrest and the seat body; therefore, clothing may get dirty by the liquid. According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication JP 5337560 B, the gap is formed in advance by the ribs between the backrest and the seat body; thereby, such problem is solved, that is, the liquid is prevented from remaining between the backrest and the seat body.
As in Japanese Patent Publication JP 5337560 B, the gap is formed between the backrest and the seat body and thereby the liquid can be prevented from remaining therebetween; however, it is problematic that the liquid is prevented from remaining in a portion other than the gap between the backrest and the seat body. For example, in a seat where a groove is provided in a cushion material and a cover member is pulled into the groove, liquid may remain in the groove. Therefore, a conveyance seat has been required to include the structure where the water that has entered a gap in a cover member is discharged without remaining in the gap. Further, in discharging the water from the cover member, it is necessary that the water is prevented from entering an unexpected portion, for example, a portion where a cushion material susceptible to hydrolysis or an electric system such as a connector is located.